video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
ALF - Pennsylvania 6-5000 and Strangers in the Night
|running time = 49 minutes |catalogue number = LR2243 |rating = }}ALF - Pennsylvania 6-5000 and Strangers in the Night is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection and Lorimar Home Video on 5th October 1987. Description Since the dawn of time, man has looked to the stars and wondered if there may be other forms of intelligent life. Now, man has the answer... Two brand new episodes. Episodes # Pennsylvania 6-5000 # Strangers in the Night Credits © 1986 Alien Productions Inc. Copyright Packaging Design © 1987. Video Collection International Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Industrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, London N11 1JL. Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * Lorimar-Telepictures logo (1987-1989) * ALF: Pennsylvania 6-5000 title card * Start of Pennsylvania 6-5000 (1986) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Strangers in the Night (1986) * Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery ALF - Pennsylvania 6-5000 and Strangers in the Night (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Alf-1986-VHS-TAPE-2-episodes-PENNSYLVANIA-6-5000-_57.jpg|Cassette ALF - Pennsylvania 6-5000 and Strangers in the Night (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 Video clips Category:ALF Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Lorimar Home Video Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Lorimar Television Category:Lorimar Productions Category:Lorimar-Telepictures Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions